Alishia's Real Parents!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Alishia figures out that she's a witch marked for death. Now, she's on a quest to find her real parents before the mark is permanent. Howl and Sophie plan to help her. Will she survive, will she find her real parents? Read to find out. HowlSophie.
1. The Girl who's a witch

"Alishia's Mystery Parents and Real Name;  
Chapter One:  
The Girl Who's A Witch."

It was just another day for Alishia doing her chores for her foster parents. Technically, all the chores. Alishia (uh-lee-she-uh) was dusting the attic, she was finished, then found an old blanket. "Mom, what's this?" Alishia asked her foster mom.

"Oh, that's the blanket we found you in. I'd keep it if I were you. It's the only thing left of your real parents." Her foster mom answerewd. Her fosters were cruel, but they gave her a home, so she dealed with it, evan though she didn't like it.

She came down to her room with the blanket, and saw a peice of paper. It was a photo of her as a baby. "Dad, is my real name Alishia?" Alishia asked in curiousity.

"Why do you ask, Alishia?" Her father asked her.

"Because, I found this photo, and it says_ our daughter Gina, _on the back of it! I found it in my old blanket!" Alishia said as her father came up the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe!" Her father answered. Alishia fliped the paper over as her left sleeve fell down. "Alishia, what's this?" Her father asked.

She looked at her left arm. "I don't know, new to me!" Alishia answered. Her father left her room, and Alishia was still looking at the photo.

That night, she heared her parents talking about the mark on her left arm. "It looks like the mark that witches and warlocs get!" Her father said to her mother.

"I see we'll have to bring the magical council over here!" Her mother said. Alishia looked at her left arm where the mark was.

_"I'm a witch? That can only mean my parents are magic."_ Alishia thought to herself. She went to her bed, and wondered what the mark ment. She stopped thinking about it, and went to sleep.


	2. Alishia's Mark, its meaning, nd her plan

"Chapter Two:

Alishia's Mark, It's Meaning, and Her Plan!"

The magical council came in the next day, and Alishia was nervous. The head ministrater grabbed her left arm, and moved her sleeve. She had let go about a moment later. "Alishia, can I speak to your parents, privately?" The minister asked. Alishia headed upstairs, but was so curious, that she listened to the conversation behind the door.

"Well, what does it mean?" Alishia's mom asked her. She was in her chair, shaking her head with dissapointment.

"True, she's a witch, but sadly, the marks shows that she's marked for death." The head ministrator said. Alishia gasped at what she just said. "Have her ready to die tomarrow morning." She said as her foster parents nodded.

A couple hours passed, it was dark outside, and Alishia was sent to bed, knowing of what they were going to do to her. "Oh, poor girl, having to die at eight years of age." Her father said while she was pretending to be asleep.

"I know, (gasp) there's still three days left, maybe..." Her foster mother was stopped short.

"No, it's already been done." Her father said, as her mother began to cry.

When they left the room, Alishia was pacing her feet. _"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! I don't want to die!"_ Alishia asked herself while crying. Then she got an idea. She got out of her nightgown, and into some clothes she was comfy in.. She packed up a backpack with: a pillow, sleeping bag, some more clothes, and her baby blanket. She put the torn photo of herself as an infant in her pocket. She tied up all her clothes, except the ones in her bag, and tied it to the leg of her bed.

She went to her neighbor's yard, and threw some pebbles at a high window. "Alishia, why are you here this late at night?" A boy asked her.

"Moviki, I need your help. I'm running away to find my real parents, please help me!" Alishia pleeded to him. He nodded yes to his best friend.


	3. Alishia meets Sophie and Howl

Sorry it took so long, but here it is, chapter three.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Howl's Moving Castle."

* * *

"Chapter Three:  
Alishia Meets Sophie and Howl"

"Are you sure you want to run away?" Moviki asked Alishia.

"I'm going to be killed by The Magic Council if I don't!" Alishia answered.

"Well,... good luck!" Moviki said with great care. He opened up an underground tunnel, and Alishia jumped in it.

"Bye Moviki! I'll try and come back, I promise!" She whispered to him. He closed the door to the tunnel. Alishia walked through it for a while, and then, came up to an exit. A guard of the castle turned toward her.

"Hey you!" The guard yelled as Alishia came out of the tunnel. Alishia began to run for her life. He fired his gun several times and she got hit four times in the back, once on her leg, and once on her arm, but she was able to escape to the waist lands. When it came to morning, she was limping, and panting for her breath. A woman in a blue dress was near her at this time. From all that shooting, Alishia lost consciousness.

"Hey! Are you okay!" The woman in the blue dress asked her. Alishia was unconscious, and the woman picked her up, and ran back to... a moving castle?! "Howl!" The woman screamed.

"What is it Sophie?" The one called Howl asked.

"This girl's hurt, and needs medical attention!" Sophie said with the girl in her arms. Howl nodded and entered a room, with Sophie right behind him. He put a white blanket on the bed, and Sophie put Alishia on the blanket.

"This girl suffered a lot, looks like she's not moving for a while." Howl said putting bandages on her wounds.

"I think you're right, but it looks like she'll make a full recovery." Sophie said.

"He he, looks like. Lets let her rest." Howl suggested. Sophie nodded, and left the room behind him. Alishia woke up a day later, feeling pain as she tried to get up.

_"Where am I?"_She wondered. Sophie came into the room, and saw Alishia awake.

"Howl, she's awake!" Sophie yelled. Howl had entered the room.

"Good." He said softly. Alishia tried to get up, but felt pain from the gunshot. Howl simply put his hand on her shoulder, and set her back down.

"Who are you?" Alishia asked.

"I'm Howl, this is Sophie." Howl answered.

"Where am I?" Alishia asked.

"You're in Howl's moving castle." Sophie said softly.

"Please, get some rest, you need it." Howl said.

"But,... aren't you going to ask of my name?" Alishia asked him.

"We might as well. What is your name?"

"Alishia." She answered.

"That's a lovely name. Now please, go to sleep." Sophie said in genuine concern. Alishia nodded, and closed her eyes, trying to relax. Then she fell asleep.


	4. Alishia's family, revealed

I'm so sorry it took so long, but it was hard to think of what to type. That, and the fact I was a bit pre-occupied.

* * *

"Chapter Three:  
The Girl Found, and Her True Family Revealed."

Howl and Sophie kept an eye on Alishia for the next day, with no luck. Then there was a knock on the door. Howl walked up to the door, twisted a colored knob until the color at the top was green. He opened the door, and in front of him were Alishia's foster parents, and the Minestry of Magic. "Hello Howl. We're looking for our daughter, Alishia." Her foster dad said.

"Howl,... before you stand up for her, you should know that it's been two days soon to be three. She has to die." Said the old woman in the chair (forgot her name).

"I see. I'll get her ready." Howl said as he let them inside. He left the main room, and entered the room where Alishia was sleeping.

"What's going on, Howl?" Sophie asked, running up to him.

"The Minestry of Magic is here!" Howl answered.

"Oh no!" Sophie said. Alishia grabbed the blanket that she wore as an infant, and the torn picture that she had slipped out as she was trying to get up. Sophie walked up to the picture on the floor, and picked it up. She looked at the photo, and gasped at what she saw. "Alishia,... w-what is this?" Sophie asked her.

"Oh! That's me as an infant." Alishia answered. Sophie gasped.

"Howl, remember that old photo?" Sophie asked. Howl nodded in responce. "Go get it!" Sophie added. Howl ran out of the room, down the hallway, and up the stairs. When he came back down, he had a bigger photo, but it was missing the bottom left corner. The ripped photos were put next to eachother, on the night stand. Sophie put Alishia's photo next to their photo, and it seemed to fit in the exact corner.

"Sophie, she's..." Howl said, but he was cut off by Alishia's foster parents.

"Howl,... can we please get this over with?" He foster mom said.

"No. We have proof of who she really is. She's _our_ daughter, Gina." Howl answered showing them the photo. They gasped.

"Well, looks like we're not needed here anymore. Let's go." Said the old woman in the chair. Everyone had left.

"I don't believe it." Gina said.

"Well, belive it." Howl said to her. Gina closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Yep,... Alishia was Howl, and Sophie's daughter, and her real name is Gina.


End file.
